


Cas Dropped the Soap

by lizzyatedeanspie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyatedeanspie/pseuds/lizzyatedeanspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s just standing there, talking to him, watching him shower, waiting for him to get out so they can go on a date, but Cas has other plans besides dinner and a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Dropped the Soap

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not prison sex. ;)

Cas had been gone an entire week. Seven extremely long, lonely days and nights. Especially nights. Dean missed his new boyfriend. Mainly having sex with him, but he also missed the guy attached to the penis. Sex had just been introduced to the newfound relationship not long before Cas went to visit family. So Dean was pretty excited to have him home. So excited that he made plans with him a few days ago to go out the day he got back. 

Cas found it endearing that his boyfriend missed him so much that he couldn’t wait to see him. He just hoped his boyfriend was on the same page as him. Don’t get him wrong, he really missed Dean. They had this awesome connection and everything was just easy with their relationship, but he was horny, and he knew being around Dean was going to be… hard.

Dean left work early, telling his crew he wasn’t feeling all that great and that he was going to start his weekend early. The guys in the shop thought nothing of it. He was the boss and he could do whatever he wanted, but Dean felt guilty leaving them before the end of the day. That is until he saw the text from Cas letting him know that he was going to be getting ready for their date tonight and to just come on in when he got to Cas’ apartment. At that point, Dean had only one thing on his mind.

Cas took his time getting ready. He figured that if Dean got there while he was still showering or getting dressed that their plans might change from dinner and a movie to having sex all night. So, when he got in the shower, he made sure to leave the shower door open and go about the task slowly. He washed his hair – rinsing and repeating a few times – and as he was slowly lathering up from head to toe, he heard his apartment door open and close. He heard the locks click and smiled. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s me and not the serial killer someone could’ve been,” Dean said as he made his way to Cas’ room.

Cas got excited when he heard Dean’s voice getting closer. “I’m in the shower,” he called out, pushing the shower door open a little further.

Dean got to the bathroom door – the wide open bathroom door – and saw Cas standing in the shower stall, soaped up and enjoying the nice hot water. The thought that had been at the forefront of Dean’s mind screamed for him to act on it. He walked into the bathroom and leaned against the counter that was across from the shower.

“You always shower with the shower door open?” Dean asked.

Cas chuckled and shook his head. “No, I left it open so I could hear you come in. Like you said, you could’ve been a serial killer,” Cas said, looking over at Dean and catching him checking Cas out. 

He didn’t look away when Cas caught him. If Cas was going to shower in front of him, he was going to enjoy the show. Cas noticed the bulge in Dean’s jeans. Cas almost laughed at the idea that popped into his head; he had to do it. Cas could tell Dean wanted to have sex. If this didn’t give Dean the green light, then nothing short of demanding Dean to fuck him would do the trick.

Cas dropped the soap.

Cas looked over at Dean who was looking at the soap. His eyes shot up to Cas’ as the naked man turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at Dean. “Oops,” he said before bending over and picking it up.

Before Cas was completely back in his full upright position, Dean was in the shower with him – fully clothed – grabbing his hips and pulling him back against him. Dean’s lips where on the back of Cas’ neck as his arms wrapped around him. Cas turned around to face him, smirking down at the dark red button down and grey t-shirt that was getting soaked. 

“Don’t you want to get undressed?”

“We’ll get to that,” Dean told him, before kissing him heatedly and pushing him up against the blue and green tiled wall. 

Dean’s hands wanted to be everywhere at once. They moved from Cas’ hips to one sitting on his lower back and the other sitting at the bottom of Cas’ throat. He wanted to take his time and enjoy Cas’ homecoming, but his body wasn’t having that. All Cas wanted was Dean out of his clothes. He was pulling at the red shirt, but finding resistance with it being soaked and Dean not really helping him. He settled for pushing one hand up under the grey shirt and gripping the hair at the back of Dean’s head. 

Dean moved his kisses from Cas’ lips down his neck, sliding his hand against the pale column of skin as he left a small red mark under Cas’ ear. Dean’s hand slide down Cas’ chest, wrapping it around the erection that was trapped between them.

Cas moaned a “Missed you,” against Dean’s ear as Dean pumped Cas’ hard length, twisting and turning his hand as it moved up and down.

Dean pulled back slowly, dragging his nose up Cas’ neck. He looked into the pretty blue eyes of the man he had pinned against the wall. “Missed you, too, Cas,” he mumbled against Cas’ lips before kissing them.

Dean let go of Cas’ dick and shed his top layer, tossing it into the corner of the shower without breaking the kiss. Cas pushed him away. “The rest of it,” Cas demanded, pulling at the bottom of Dean’s grey t-shirt. 

Dean pulled the shirt off and tossed it over with the other one. Cas’ hands and lips were on his chest before the shirt was over his head. Dean’s hand went back to work on Cas as his other hand slipped around him to palm at his ass. Cas’ hands worked their way down Dean’s chest until they found the top of his jeans, deftly unfastening them. 

“Your jeans , too,” Cas said as he pulled back to look up at the slightly taller man.

“You’re a little impatient, aren’t you?”

“Says the man that got in my shower fully clothed.”

“… that just means I know where you’re coming from,” Dean said with a smirk before kicking off his shoes and fighting his way out of his wet jeans.

Dean immediately got down on his knees in front of Cas. Cas almost stopped him. He was ready for the part where Dean was pounding him into the wall, but the sight of his dick between Dean’s lips was something he hadn’t seen in a week. He could entertain this for a few minutes, he figured.

He ran his hand into Dean’s hair, gripping it tight and tilting his head up so that Dean looked up at him as Cas fucked his mouth. “So pretty,” he whispered as he reached up with his other hand and cupped Dean’s face. He smirked at Dean’s narrowed eyes. He hated it when Cas called him pretty.

Dean reached up between Cas’ legs, sliding his over his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze before running his fingers over his hole. Dean slid a finger in, watching as Cas’ head fell back against the shower wall. Cas kept moving his hips, fucking Dean’s mouth and fucking himself on Dean’s finger. After a moment, he looked down at Dean and saw him stroking himself.

Cas pulled his dick out Dean’s mouth and told him, “I’ve got something better you can do with that.”

Dean continued to finger Cas as he shook his head and said, “I don’t think water is going to cut it.”

“There’s lube in the top drawer.”

Dean was on his feet and out of the shower faster than he’d gotten in it. In his haste, he lost his footing and almost fell. Cas chuckled at him. “Slow down. I’m not going anywhere,” he told Dean.

“You slow down,” Dean jabbed back as he jerked the bathroom drawer open and snatched up the lube. He squeezed some into his hand as he walked back into the shower. 

He stroked himself, smiling at how fixated Cas’ eyes were on his hand and dick. Dean pulled his hand away, making Cas look up at him as he squeezed more into his hand. He tossed the lube onto his clothes and spun Cas around, pressing him against the wall as he slid his fingers into him. Dean kissed and nibbled at the back of his neck and shoulders, sighing softly into the back of his hair as he finally slid into Cas.

Cas braced his forearms against the wall, pushing back against Dean. He loved the feel of Dean inside of him, pressed completely against his back. Dean gripped his hips hard enough to bruise him as he slowly moved back and forth. He wanted to fuck Cas into the wall, but he had to let the man get acclimated to him before he could do that. 

Once Cas was meeting Dean’s every thrust halfway, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, one around his stomach gripping his side and the other across his chest, letting his hand sit at the base of his throat. He pressed his face against the back of Cas’ head as he sped up. Dean stayed silent as he enjoyed the sounds of Cas’ moans and swears falling from his lips. 

Cas reached around, gripping Dean’s thigh. “I’m gonna fall,” he told Dean. He felt his knees getting weak the closer he was to orgasm.

Dean wrapped his arms around him tighter. “You won’t fall. I got you,” he softly said against the back of Cas’ neck. 

Cas just nodded his head, trusting Dean’s words. His head fell back against Dean’s shoulder as he reached down and started stroking himself. He was so close. He bit his bottom lip, whimpering as Dean grunted against his neck. Dean could feel Cas shaking in his arms. Dean knew he just needed a little more and he’d finally come. Dean kissed on his neck and nibbled on his ear. 

“Come on, Cas,” he coaxed, gripping him a little tighter with one arm as he moved his hand down to Cas’ dick. He pushed Cas’ hand away, pumping him hard and fast. 

Cas fingers gripping Dean’s arm, digging into his skin. He wanted to hold off just a little longer. It felt so good, everything felt so good, but his body had had enough. With a jerk, Cas came, painting the wall with his orgasm. Dean wrapped his arm back around Cas, keeping the limp man held tight against him. Just a few more strokes and Dean was there. He growled against Cas’ neck as he came. 

Dean’s legs got weak and his arms got tired of holding Cas. He let go of Cas as soon the man had his footing back and leaned against the wall beside them. He slid down it landing on his clothes. He smirked up at Cas as he turned and straddled Dean, sitting in his lap and resting his hands on his chest.

“That was probably the best welcome home gift I’ve ever gotten,” Cas joked.

“You’re in luck,” Dean told him. “We ain’t done yet,” he said, grabbing Cas’ face and pulling him down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of porn. Thanks for reading and I won't hate you if you leave a comment. ^.^


End file.
